


My Love Between the Stars

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Series: Darkest Before the Dawn [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Eve, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Don't Judge Me, Flirting, Frottage, Fucking under the christmas tree?, Ignoct Secret Santa, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: A Crystmas Masquerade Ball of twirling golds and whites and reds.But he—he is of midnight blues and soft velvet, and Noctis knows that he needs more than just a dance.





	My Love Between the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, I was definitely inspired by Labyrinth's Masquerade scene... I had to. It just fit so perfectly.
> 
> Anyway, Merry Ignoctmas!
> 
> (And thank you His-Pair-Of-Glasses for looking this over for you! You are wonderful!)

"Have we met before?"

Noctis smiled as he turned toward the voice, the gentle lilt of the man's voice nearly causing him to drop his glass of champagne. It was only his second glass—despite the mask sticking to his skin, he felt just a little freer than usual. It gave him just that touch of warmth to his skin that the snow outside would have easily melted on, and no doubt a soft flush to his cheeks that some would have enjoyed. 

The man before him certainly didn't seem to mind.

Noctis shifted in his gold and ivory finery, the caplet around his shoulders catching the light of the dim-glowing chandeliers above. The pale strings of gold twined into his hair rubbed against the back of Noctis's neck, but the heat rising up his throat was more than just a mere irritation. 

"Well, I couldn't say for sure. Can't really see your face," Noctis mused as he turned his head from one side to the other. The man before him was dressed to impress: His dark velvet suit, so blue it was almost black, matched well with the pale cream coloring of his shirt. The beadwork and embroidery on his cravat was a pale ivory and gold against the color of the night sky. The cape attached to the back of his suit was the same midnight blue, but the lining was a dark, almost gunmetal, silver. There were the customary platinum chains draped across his chest, a sign that he was someone of great importance, and of course his mask...

It was something that sent a thrill through Noctis as he leaned forward to run his fingers against the black metal of the skull motif. It was something that most would have never dared to wear on any other night of the year—this was the night where the color black was not just for the Crown, but for any who desired it. The obsidian metalwork looked almost like ivy against the man's skin.

And the stranger looked beautiful in the royal colors, so who was Noctis to complain?

And of course, that coif of hair....

"Our outfits... certainly do seem to perfectly match. The Night," the man gestured to himself, "and the most beautiful of Dawns."

"Huh. Look at that. We  _ do _ seem to be matching. I guess that's a good sign."

"Then, it is only customary for those who match at the Crystmas Ball to dance?" The man pushed his left arm behind his back and held out the right arm. "Of course, this would only be if you so desire. I am certain a man with such grace must have a dozen possible suitors." 

Noctis smiled as he allowed his arm to slip through the man's, pressing their bodies close. "There is one..." Noctis trailed off as they began their slow walk towards the center of the dance floor.

"Pray tell, is he worth such a stunning man's affections?"

"He's kinda bossy, sometimes," Noctis admitted as his partner leaned down in an extravagant bow, his cape swishing against the floor in a flurry of his movements. "And he makes me study and eat vegetables." 

"How dare he," the stranger murmured as he pressed a soft, warm kiss against the center of Noctis's hand. There was something in that kiss that made Noctis bite down on his lip to hide the sound that wanted to come forward. His hands were so perfectly sculpted in black leather, but it felt like skin against Noctis's hand. "Such a man.... he is certainly not worthy of someone such as yourself."

The man pulled himself straight and Noctis allowed one hand to rest upon his shoulder for a moment, the other to slide around his side. Noctis knew that it was improper for him to put his hand under the cape, to touch the stranger's velvet back, but it felt right. When the man gave a soft sigh that was just above the music, Noctis knew he had chosen the best position.

"Well, I wouldn't say he isn't worth my affections. He's charming as all hells, and he can cook like a beast." 

A smile tugged at Noctis's partner's mouth as he adjusted his own hand against Noctis's hip and took the hand from his shoulder, wrapping his leather gloves around it. "He sounds as though he would be better as a chamberlain than a consort to a man as lovely as you."

Noctis leaned forward, closer than what was appropriate, as he allowed his masked cheek to rest against the man's shoulder. It certainly wasn't the champagne that made his head feel as if it were soft and floating. It was more in the musky scent of coffee and orange, the hint of something dangerous and so elegant that made Noctis feel like his feet were no longer on the ground.

"Well, I'm sure he would be an excellent chamberlain, but he's far better of a friend... and a lover." Admitting it outloud sent a rush through Noctis's belly, where it pooled and continued to grow as the masked man gave him ever such a gentle spin.

"I see," the man mused, "he sounds to be quite the charmer. Perhaps I was wrong in assuming that such a beauty as yours would be swayed by meager words."

Noctis hummed. "Well. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you and I continued to dance… just a little." Noctis slid himself a little closer, now a definite breach of etiquette, but he was far too gone to care. The other man's hands felt so sinfully warm against his skin, and Noctis knew in a way that was difficult to formulate in words exactly what he wanted those fingers to be doing.

"Do you think your dear chamberlain would be opposed to me... absconding with his charge?" Hands slid down from Noctis's back, further and further until a thumb pressed against the small concave point right above his ass. “Lover he may be, but I assure you, a jewel such as you should not be hidden away.”

Noctis bit down on his lip. "I'm sure he would be a little more than heartbroken."

His thumb began to make soft circles and Noctis had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep from making a wholly inappropriate sound. 

"That is not quite a no." He leaned in close, his breath ghosting across Noctis's mouth. "A chamberlain's heart can be fragile, perhaps. But so is a great beauty such as yourself. Is he truly worth such a thing?"

"Oh, he's worth  _ everything _ ."

The way the man in the black mask smiled made Noctis’s stomach flip. 

“I see. Just before midnight, then. You can find what you desire on the balcony.”

He didn’t need to say which one. 

“And you don’t think I'll be missed?”

The song crescendoed to a beautiful trill of violins, and with the gravitas of a man worthy of the regal coloring of his attire the stranger pulled away. The heat of his hand left a fire burning against Noctis’s skin and a shiver down his spine.  

“I am sure you shall.” A few strands of the man’s pale brown hair wisped down against his ivy mask as he gave a deep bow. “A beauty is always missed.” 

The man pulled Noctis's hand up, brushing his lips against Noctis's knuckles before pulling back. "It is always darkest before dawn." 

With just a swirl of his midnight blue velvet cape, the stranger disappeared into the crowd, the feeling of his lips a reminder for Noctis that he would find what he truly desired, hidden on the balcony.  

Watching the minutes count down was a special kind of torture for Noctis; he danced with every man and woman that approached, knowing that if he went and sulked in the corner until midnight he wouldn't be able to catch the occasional glimpse of the mysterious stranger and his billowing cloak, his leather hands twirling his partners. Noctis.... Noctis was lucky if he managed to not trip over his feet every time he and whichever partner was attached to his arm in that moment brushed by. 

The closer the clock got to midnight, the faster the music became and the faster Noctis's heart pounded. He could almost hear it over the violins and the choir, the drumming that mimicked his heartbeat. When his last dance partner, a beautiful woman wearing a crimson gown with a plunging neckline, gave her last curtsey, Noctis made a half bow before quickly ducking through the crowd.

It wasn't the main balcony—no. It was the one connected to the South Ballroom, the smallest of the ballrooms in the Citadel, typically only used for special family meals and closed-off celebrations. It was empty this late at night, locked night and tight, available for only those who had the key.

The glowing Crystmas tree sat in the corner of the room, the way it was when he was a young boy. It was raised up on a small dias, just enough room for the presents to sit comfortably underneath its ethereally-glowing branches. The twinkly rainbow of colors mixed with the white, gold, and silver baubles dangling, sending a kaleidoscope of light refracting across the blank and white marble. A fireplace was close enough to the fireplace to case a serene glow from the side.  

Noctis expected the hands that wrapped around his waist and the door to slam closed, a soft click making his entire body shudder.

"So, you came..."

"Of course I would," Noctis whispered against the black ivy mask as the man's breath ghosted against his mouth. "How could I ever say no to you?"

And Noctis laughed as Ignis closed the distance between them, one glove sliding under his capelet to press against the small of his back, the other running his fingers through Noctis's hair. "White and gold suits you," Ignis admitted before leaning down to press their lips together in a kiss that left Noctis breathless. 

Noctis didn't do anything but fall back against the door as Ignis's mouth crushed against him, their tongue entwining in a dance that both knew so well, but was still new and exciting every time they so much as glanced at one another. Noctis trusted Ignis in ways that he trusted no other person, and so when the man ran his hand down from his hair to his ass, Noctis only gasped as Ignis lifted him up against the door. 

"Training's been good on ah—" Noctis moaned as Ignis trailed his tongue against the shell of Noctis's ear, taking the lobe between his teeth with a light pull. "—Gods, Iggy. Do that again."

"Certainly," Ignis's husky voice murmured, and Noctis felt his cock twitch at just the sound of Ignis's voice. "As many times as you would like. Though I doubt we'll make it to the balcony."

"Fuck the balcony. Just fuck me right here."

Noctis wrapped his legs around Ignis's waist, grinding the front of his pants in a vain attempt to make the sudden ache in his cock recede. It did nothing but fuel the sheer _need_ to touch Ignis—any, all, whatever he was willing to take off.  

"This'd look better on the floor," Noctis growled as he undid the chains with shaking hands. The silver and midnight blue cape fell to the floor in a wave of soft velvet. 

"And you'd look better on top it."

"I like the sound of that."

Ignis slid them down to the floor, depositing Noctis on top the velvet cloak. He was careful to spread the cloak back to cover the cold marble, though the nearby fireplace left a warmth to their skin. "Are you alright?"

"No. I'm damn well not alright, Iggy.  _ I need you _ ." He knew his voice was breaking and he felt weak in that moment, but he didn't care. What he needed was Ignis's skin against his own, to feel the warmth of Ignis's belly against his own, to have Ignis's taste on his own tongue. "Gods, watching you dancing with those—"

"Hush, Noct. I have you." Ignis's fingers slipped down from Noctis's ivory shirt, down the gold-embroidered coat and straight for the buttons of his pants. "And torment is what makes this so much better."

"So says you," Noctis whispered as Ignis's hands reached his cock. He threw his head back against the marble, not even minding the slight pain that lanced up his head. Just as long as Ignis kept touching him,  Noctis could care about very little. He had been thinking of this moment since… Well, since last year's event, where Ignis had done very much a similar thing... with far less gusto, however. This year he had taken an extra step—the intricately woven mask that Noctis pressed his lips against, loving the texture of it against his mouth. 

"Just a moment, Noct—these buttons are deceptively simple—"

Noctis reached down to help Ignis with his shirt, loving the feeling of his cravat against his palms. "Leave this on?" Noctis asked as he breathlessly began unbuttoning Ignis's shirt. His fingers trembled so badly that one of the buttons popped off, flinging itself into the Crystmas tree. 

"No— _ ah _ ," Ignis groaned as Noctis leaned up to run his teeth over Ignis's newly-exposed collarbone, loving the taste of sweat and Ignis's skin. 

Noctis had opted against unbuttoning his shirt, instead enjoying the clinking of all the buttons spray against the marble. Even Ignis let out the slightest of laughs as Noctis let out the briefest, "Whoops?"

By the time Ignis had removed both their pants, Noctis could feel his cock aching and hard between his thighs, bubbles of precum already making its way down from his slit. 

"No lube?" Noctis asked.

"No bloody pockets."

But they would make do without it, and Noctis loved the feeling of Ignis's spit-slick cock between his thighs. He tightened his legs, enjoying the pressure of Ignis's stomach rubbing his cock between them. The movements were frantic, and Noctis could already feel the sweat trickling down his forehead. The mask against his skin was coming loose, and it only took one well-placed kiss and nose-knocking for both his and Ignis's basks to slip off. They clattered on the ground, but Ignis's groan of Noctis's name was louder than the metal against marble.  

Noctis reached his arms around Ignis's neck, pulling him down for a sweat-slick, teeth-clattering kiss. He managed to flip them on the velvet cape, spitting into his hand before grabbing hold of their cocks.  

The sweat from their bodies and Noctis's spit was enough friction to make Ignis shudder and gasp, and those sounds only fueled the need inside of Noctis. He wanted Ignis to feel just as good as he had from just that simple touch of Ignis's hand against Noctis's back when they had been surrounded by a thousand people in their finest silks. It had taken everything in him not to grab hold of Ignis right then and there, to tear off his mask and to make love to him right in front of the Crystal itself.

Under the Crystmas tree with their twinkling lights and the crackling fire next to them, Noctis tightened his fist until Ignis came with a loud groan, Noctis not too far behind. 

"Gods," Ignis whispered as he pulled Noctis's shaking body to him, running his fingers through Noctis's hair. The caught a bit on the gold, pulling back Noctis's head enough for Ignis to press kisses against his throat. "You're perfect."

"And you—"

"Cook like a beast, yes. As you mentioned.... of all my skills, that is the one you chose as your favorite."

Noctis laughed as he fell bonelessly down on top of Ignis', the feeling of their cum drying between them a sticky reminder of their lovemaking. Burying his head against the cravat, Noctis allowed his fingers to trail across Ignis's hard, pink nipples. "Not true. Just... one of the good things about you, Iggy. Tell me when you're ready for round two."

"You're always ready for round two."

"Hey, so are you."

Ignis quirked his lips as he pressed a soft kiss against the bridge of Noctis's nose. "You know, as they say.... _Come_ _all ye faithful_."

Noctis could only swat at Ignis as the other man pulled him up to a sitting position before sliding the edge of his cape under the tree. 

"You're such a nerd. Really?"

"Oh, hush. Come, Noct." Ignis gently pulled his arm, and Noctis was happy to fall backward onto the plush velvet, letting himself be tucked against Ignis's side. "I played along with your fantasies... now you can play along with mine." 

"Can you even see?" 

Ignis kissed his forehead. "Contacts, dear heart." 

"I prefer the glasses."

But for all of Noctis's complaining, and even the cold that was beginning to make its way up his thighs, Noctis could only snuggle closer to Ignis and enjoy the way the colors of light played against the tapestry of Ignis's cheeks.

It didn't matter that later in the morning Noctis would have to explain away why there were buttons strewn within the presents or why he was not there for the unmasking at midnight. Ignis would have to wear a turtleneck sweater to cover the chaffing from the cravat Noctis very much enjoyed pulling on. It didn't even bother Noctis for a moment that one of the more honest maids would later leave the underwear he had lost somewhere between Ignis's kisses and sliding on the the velvet cape right on top of his laundry. 

The clamber of the bells of Insomnia, signifying the moment midnight struck, was the darkest moment of the year and the moment the Crystal's light shined brightest.

Noctis knew, though, that no crystal could ever glow brighter than Ignis's eyes. 

"Merry Crystmas, Iggy."

"Merry Crystmas to you, too... Noct."


End file.
